


Marvel Character Crossover list.

by Triddlegrl



Series: Sound Of Music [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triddlegrl/pseuds/Triddlegrl
Summary: So someone commented that a list of marvel characters found in this fic would be of help so I've taken the time to put one together for you. It's not 100% complete because we're still hammering out some of the details in the last arch of this story and you never know who might show up. Literally. There are quite a few "guests" that I didn't list here just because I want them to a delightful surprise when they come.





	

Marvel Characters who make an appearance in this story.

 

  * Antony Stark :  Tony Stark 
  * Stefen Rogers : Steve Rogers 
  * James Bakhuizen: Bucky Barnes
  * Margrit Rogers (Nee Von Trap) : Peggy Carter
  * Péter Rogers : Peter Parker
  * Natacha Rogers: Natasha Romanov 
  * Ian Rogers: Ian Zola Earth 616 
  * James Rogers: James Rogers Earth-555326
  * Archembald “Arche” Lis (Archie): Arnie Roth Earth 616
  * Charlotte Schrader: Sharon Carter
  * Niklas Farkas : Nick Fury
  * James "Ruzsa" Rhodes : James Rhodes
  * Clinton Francis Barton: Clint Barton.
  * Filip Coulson: Phil Coulson
  * Bruce Banner: Do you really need help with this one?
  * Tiberius Stone: What it says on the tin.
  * Samuel Weiss: Sam Wilson.
  * Virginia “Pepper” Hogan : Pepper Potts
  * Harold Hogan: Happy Hogan.
  * Hughard Stark: Howard Stark.
  * Maria Stark: As named.
  * Edwin Jarvis: As named
  * Ana Jarvis: As named
  * Obadiah Stanislov: Obadiah Stane
  * Herr Vonkov: Anton Vonko Earth 616 (Whiplash)
  * Frauline Glass **:** Cynthia Glass Earth 616
  * Loki (a million names) Odinburg: Loki 
  * Jurgan Hammer:  Justin Hammer
  * Dorthe Werner: Dottie Underwood
  * Herr Schmidt: Red Skull
  * Harry Osborn : as named.
  * Janneke Van Dyne: Janet Van Dyne (The wasp)
  * Thorson (a million names) Odinburg: Thor Odinson
  * Carol D’Anvers: Carol Danvers
  * Susann Richter: Sue Richards
  * Ret Richter: Reed Richards
  * Frank Richter: Franklin Richards 
  * James Montgomery Falsworth (Monty): as named.
  * May Parker : as named.
  * Maria Hill : as named.
  * Dr. Erskine: As named.
  * Jacob Yinsen : Ho Yinsen
  * Franz Mittlestaedt : Blitzkrieg Earth 616
  * Erik Leshnerr : As named. (Magneto)
  * Charles Xavier: As named (Professor X)
  * Lukas Deurr  :  Luke Cage
  * Jessika Duerr :  Jessica Jones
  * Janine Grau : Jean Grey
  * Scott Summers : as named.
  * Logan : As named.
  * Vitus : Vision 
  * Anamarie Adler: Anna Marie (Rogue) Earth 616
  * Wanda & Pietro Leshnerr:  Wanda and Pietro Maximoff 
  * Elias Brandt – Elijah Bradley (Patriot)
  * Johann & Robert Drake: Bobby Drake (Ice Man) and St. John Allerdyce (Pyro)
  * Angelika JEŽEK: Angelica Jones (Firestar) 
  * Vance Astrovik : As same. (Justice) 
  * Kasandra Lang : Cassie Lang
  * Katerina Biskup :Kate Bishop.
  * James T. Kirk: As named (Star Trek).
  * Anna Kapplebaum : As named.
  * Tameo & Maemi Hamada :Tameo and Maemi Takachiho Earth 616



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
